


Worth the Wait

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Swap, First Time, M/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's visiting Dean during summer break, and Dad's away on a hunt. It's a prime opportunity for Sam to keep a promise he made to Dean before he went off to Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

“You got taller,” Sam murmurs against Dean’s neck. Big hands grip his hips, sliding around to palm at his ass, and Dean can feel his cheeks going pink. 

“Sammy-” 

“Shh, little brother. I know. It’s okay. C’mon.” 

Dean lets Sam lead him out the dark little bar, grateful the low light hides most of his blush and that Sam’s broad build shields Dean from the leering looks that had followed him on his way in. 

Sam gets them a room, sliding his hand into the back pocket of Dean’s jeans and giving his ass another squeeze. 

“You nervous?” Warm breath ghosts over the nape of Dean’s neck and makes him shiver. 

“A-a little,” Dean stutters, trying to get the key card to swipe. Sam reaches around him to turn it over, and the light immediately blinks green. 

“Gonna take such good care of you little brother.” Sam’s big and warm, pressing Dean up against the inside of the motel room door. He smells like sweat and Old Spice, and Dean wants to drown in it. 

“Sammy. Please?” 

One calloused thumb traces over Dean’s lips before Sam finally - fucking _finally_ \- presses their mouths together. A tiny whimper escapes from Dean and he can feel the quirk of Sam’s lips. 

“Been waiting for a long time, huh.” It’s a statement, not a question cause yeah. Dean’s been waiting for this since he was fifteen, ever since he realized what he felt for Sam was more than just brotherly love. He’d approached Sam at 16, spilling his guts in a tearful whisper. Sam’d held him close as he cried, shushing Dean and promising that as soon as Dean was of age, they would try. 

When Sam had left for Stanford, Dean was sure that promise would never be kept. He’d never imagined Sam seeking him out at every break, bringing Dean to stay with him when Dad would allow it. Dad’s on a hunt now, leaving the brothers with only each other for company and Dean’s birthday was months ago. 

Sam undresses Dean tenderly, kissing his freckled shoulders and rolling pink nipples between careful fingers just to watch Dean arch into his touch. 

“Knew you’d be sensitive.” 

“Sh-shut up, bitch.” Dean’s bravado fails in that stutter, and his words trickle off into a moan when Sam grinds them together. 

Deciding his big brother is far too dressed, Dean shoves at Sam’s hoodie, seeking out the muscled form underneath. Sam’s packed on muscle at college, abs twitching under Dean’s fingers and he has the sudden urge to get his mouth on tan skin. 

Grinning, Sam allows Dean to strip him down, fondling him in ways that make Dean’s hands fumble with buttons and zips. He eventually gets the last of the fabric off, though, shoving Sam’s boxers to the floor. Together, they stumble toward the bed, after Sam takes a brief moment to dig lube out of his hoodie. Dean doesn’t miss the lack of condom and shivers in anticipation. 

Dean feels a little vulnerable as Sam spreads him out on the bed, draping his bigger frame over Dean and caging him in with his body. Still, he can’t help but relax beneath the onslaught of gentle caresses and peppered kisses. He wants, wants so bad that he spreads his legs readily when the first tentative finger slips between his cheeks, tracing the rim of his hole. 

The first finger aches, making Dean hiss through his teeth and his toes curl. It takes some soothing words from Sam and a lot of deep breaths to get his body to relax, but eventually the clench of his inner muscles loosens enough to let Sam deeper. Sam’s thorough in his prep, slicking Dean’s insides well and lapping teasingly at his cock to keep him content and moaning. 

Sam nudges his blunt cock head against Dean’s hole, and murmurs for him to breathe just before he starts a slow but steady push in. 

“Easy.” Sam runs his hands over Dean’s sides and thighs, rubbing gently and coaxing Dean to stay relaxed as he stretches him open with his thick cock. 

“J-Jesus.” It’s intense, making Dean’s eyes prickle with tears and he tucks his head under Sam’s chin. The familiar, comforting pose helps some and allows him to hide his damp eyes until he can reign his reaction in. 

“That’s it. You took me all in Dean. Such a good boy.” 

Sam works his way up to steady rocks of his hips, murmuring praise against Dean’s cheek, kissing his throat and caressing his skin. Dean’s not as gentle, scratching along Sam’s back and biting his shoulder, trying to channel the pressure building up inside him anywhere else, seeking an outlet for the overwhelming emotion washing over him. Sam just encourages him, taking every rake of nails with a groan and a slightly harder thrust, nipping Dean lightly for every press of teeth. 

Dean gives a little cry when Sam braces himself up on one elbow and snakes a hand between them to grip Dean’s cock. The angle makes for a deeper grind and the extra stimulation has him trembling. 

“Sammy - can’t, gonna -” 

“Go on, baby. Go ahead.” Sam covers Dean’s mouth, muffling the sound Dean makes as he comes and he’s bizarrely grateful. His muscles tighten, accentuating the thickness of Sam’s cock, and the extra pressure drags out Dean’s orgasm even longer. 

“God. Wanna make a mess of you.” Sam’s once-steady rhythm is faltering, his breath coming in pants. Dean braces his feet against the bed, pushing his hips up to meet Sam’s thrusts, silently urging his brother to come. 

Sam does not long after Dean, a low, drawn-out groan tearing its way out of his throat as he buries his face against Dean’s shoulder. Dean could swear he can feel Sam’s come, warm against his insides, but it’s not until Sam slides gingerly out that Dean can truly feel it. It slides thickly from his hole, a shivery sensation over his tender hole and it nearly makes him clamp his thighs shut. 

“You alright?” 

Dean just rolls over, pushing up against Sam’s side. The tender tone makes his cheeks warm; it’s nice to be looked after again, something he’d been missing with Sam gone. 

“M’awesome. Sticky though.” 

A puff of laughter stirs Dean’s sweaty bangs, and Sam wraps an arm around him to hold him closer. 

“We’ll shower. Later.” 


End file.
